The Apprentice and the Superboy
by Spirit Goddess626
Summary: The adopted daughter of Dr. Fate joins Young Justice and now must help stop evil and learn to use her powers. But how can that happen when she has to deal with being a teenager, hormones, and love? Wait love? Who said anything about love! SuperboyXOC NO FLAMING! Reboot to old fanfic, Brave New World.
1. The Good Times

Hi fanfiction! I am happy to see that I can write my fanfiction again. I want to try and not give up on them like I usually do. Now that I have more knowledge on the subject of my writing, my skills in writing have improved much more. Also thanks to the many Rps I run. :D

So some things have and have not been changed. Some will be small changes while other could be big. They won't be big deals however. If anybody ever has questions about something, send me a PM or write a comment on the story. In either case, I will do my best to answer your question as quick as I can.

_**Things That Are The Same:**_ Sam still has magic powers, Superboy is still the love interest, Dr. Fate is Samantha's mentor, Samantha's friend Tsuruya will be in the story and have an important role, and others.

**_Things That Have Changed:_** How Samantha gained her powers, Meeting Dr. Fate, Samantha's past, and her special "secret" she holds from the group.

I don't want to spoil a bunch of stuff right in the beginning, so for now these first two chapter will focus on Samantha's past before she became a hero, her parents death and how she coped, and Dr. Fate and learning to be a hero and of her magic origins.

On thing I would like to mention is that Samantha's powers and appearance are slightly based around one of my favorite characters from a game series. I wonder if you can guess who she is. If you get it right, you may win a small prize from me. XD

I hope you all enjoy it. Please no flaming this. I do not own Young Justice. If I did, I would so put my OC in it and the show would still be running. XD

* * *

***Happy Harbor: June 27****th****, 2007/Time: 12:30 A.M.***

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Happy Harbor Middle School. The chattering of young students, laughing, and jokes could be heard in the air, as well as the soft blowing of the crisp summer air waking many students up. However it was not the hot air or the chattering of pre teens that got everyone's attention, but the loud yelling of one girl looking for her best friend.

"SAMANTHA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" A young girl yelled, running around the school constantly screaming the name over and over again at the top of her thirteen year-old lungs, hurting many of the other kids ears and getting scolded by teachers on her way. "Okay okay, I'll stop yelling!"

The young girl was a miss Tsuruya Takimichi, a young girl standing at 5'2, had dark dyed green hair that flowed down to her hips, and an eye catching toothy smile, one tooth in fact popped out and sharp like a wolf fang. Every person in school knew of Tsuruya, the girl who would have this unmistakable laugh that annoyed many and could always be heard when a joke was heard.

Other people however knew her as the friend of Samantha Yayoi, a young red head who went to the same school and happened to be Tsuruya's best friend. Not to mention the girl she was looking for.

"Where is that girl? School is half way done and I can't find her anywhere. And it's her birthday too. If I don't find her and give her present she'll never forgive me." Tsuruya said to herself, clenching her fist in determination to find her friend. "Now if I was my best friend, where would I go?"

Walking around the school ground a bit more and looking around every busy and table, the green haired girl caught a glimpse of her friend sleeping under a tree. With a cat like smirk Tsuruya quietly walked behind the tree and looked over Samantha's shoulder, seeing she didn't even wake the girl.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tsuruya yelled in Samantha's ear, causing the red head to jump in surprise and roll down the hill she was sitting on, slowly stopping and groaning on the ground.

Laying on the ground for a few more seconds, Samantha opened her eyes and looked above her to see the smirking face of Tsuruya looking at her. "D-Did you really need to yell in my ear Tsuruya? That is not the best way to wake someone, you now that. I've told you-"

"You've told me like...five times. But its fun that way. You'll always know its me waking you. Now like I said, happy birthday. Now you're my age. Congratulations birthday girl!" Tsuruya said, taking out a small bow wrapped box and set it on the ground. "Go on. Open my birthday surprise. You'll like it."

"This isn't one of those cans with the spring snakes like last birthday is it Tsuruya? I almost caught a heart attack from that." Samantha asked, inspecting the box in wonder.

"Don't you trust me?...Fine, I'll do it myself." Taking the box from the ground, Tsuruya unwrapped the box and opened it, revealing a small cake with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY written on it. "Now let's eat!"

Samantha smiled softly. She was glad it wasn't some prank like last year. She knew many people would make fun of Tsuruya for being so strange. When she had met her, everyone called Tsuruya stupid and childish for always laughing at the worst joke possible and countering with her own bad joke, no matter how corny it was.

But even with all the quirks she had, Samantha had made friends with her because the two were sort of loners and had found they loved a bunch of things, like bad jokes, super heroes, and justice. Not only that, Tsuruya was always a positive influence on Samantha. With Samantha's hard work attitude and mature manners, Tsuruya knew how to balance it with shenanigans and hyper spirit to balance the two, as well as always being there for her when she needed help.

That's why she loved her. She never had a sad look on her face and was always so much fun.

"Hello? Samantha I asked you a question." Tsuruya said, poking the girl.

"Hm? Oh sorry. I was thinking about...D-Did you just eat half the cake without me?" Samantha asked surprised, looking at the cake that only had half of it left.

"No. Of course not. I'd never do that to my bestest friend in all of the entire universe." Tsuruya said, wiping some icing off her face.

"I can see you wiping the icing off your face Tsuruya." Samantha retorted, giving a napkin to the girl.

Okay, so some things were a bit annoying to Samantha, but she was still glad to have Tsuruya regardless.

"So what are you gonna do today for your birthday? Got any plans?" Her friend asked, liking some icing off her fingers.

"I'm not really sure. My mom and dad said they were going to pick me up before lunch and take me on a fun filled birthday, but they never showed up. I'm scared they forgot." Samantha said nervously, a small knot in her stomach making her unable to eat the cake.

"H-Hey don't worry. I'm sure they'll be here. They probably just have a bunch of stuff for you and they can't fit all of it in their car and stuff. It'll be fine. Now are you gonna eat any cake? Cause if you don't I will." Tsuruya asked, reaching for the cake.

Samantha only smiled, her blue eyes glinting with happiness and slapped Tsuruya's hand, making her flinch her hand away as the red head took the cake half from her. "Of course. You've already had half of it. If you eat anymore you'll just get fat."

"Oh fine. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Since it's your birthday, it's time for a special joke of the month! I'll give you a good one this time since its your birthday. You ready?" Tsuruya asked, a toothy grin on her face as she wagged a finger in Samantha's face.

"Sure. Go for it." Samantha said, nodding.

"Okay than. So I was outside and I saw a bunch of fog in the air. I wanted some and decided to grab some, but I misted." Tsuruya said before laughing loudly, unable to control her laughing and fell to the ground, rolling on the ground.

Samantha's laughing went along with hers as the two continued to laugh, getting some weird stares from other students. They didn't really care though since they were in their own world.

"I see you two still have a poor sense of humor. Just like me." A young woman's voice said, catching the attention of Samantha and Tsuruya.

Looking to where the voice was, Samantha smiled and ran over to the woman and hugged her. "Mommy! You didn't forget about me!"

"Of course I didn't sweetie. You're father and I just had some errands we had to do. So why don't we go and have some fun today? How does that sound?" Her mother asked.

Nodding excited, Samantha clasped onto her mother's hand tightly. Looking back to Tsuruya, she waved. "Bye Tsuruya. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"But what about the rest of your cake? You haven't even gotten to eat any yet." Tsuruya said, running over and handing the box to Samantha.

The young girl shook her head. "It's okay. You can have the rest. We can share another one later. Okay?"

"Yeah okay. But you better not say that I'll get fat because of it. See you tomorrow!" Tsuruya said, running back to the school.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the car with her parents, Samantha watched the many buildings around her pass by. It was a good day today. Sure her parents had been late, but her dad was off of work early, which never happened, and her mom was telling fun but really bad jokes the entire time, making the two girls laugh.

Hugging a small cat doll her parents got her, Samantha watched as her parents began talking about anything they should do next. Samantha smiled to herself. This felt like the best birthday she had in a long time.

Her thoughts though were suddenly halted at the sound of a large explosion. Feeling the ground rumble and swerve the car, Samantha's father slammed on the breaks and stopped the car to a halt. "What was that?"

"Honey, what should we do?" Samantha heard her mother ask. Clutching her doll close to her, Samantha shut her eyes scared, not sure what she should do in a time like this. If only she was a super hero like Superman or Wonder woman. Should could help her parents and get them out of here safely.

Another explosion and loud crashes could be heard around her, and not sure what to do, Samantha only continued to close her eyes and hide in the car.

The next sound she heard though was a loud honking noise and yelling from her parents. Opening her eyes for just a few seconds, she could see a car coming their way, and unable to start move the car fast enough, Samantha shut her eyes, knowing what was going to come next.

A crash and the sound of metal dragging against each other and the street filled Samantha's ears, the sudden and hard jolt from the impact causing her seat belt to unbuckle and she slammed around in the car, the sickening sound of a crack from her arm made her scream.

She couldn't open her eyes. The pain coupled with her fear to open them only continued to keep them shut, afraid of what she was going to see next. Once the car screeched to a halt on the ground, Samantha coughed and was unable to speak. The amount of pain she had taken to her body had only made her too scared to form any words.

Not able to open her eyes, she wasn't sure what was going on around her, she tried to move her arms in hopes of finding her parents. Sadly that did not work as much for one arm seemed to be dislocated while the other was to hurt to even move.

Trying to move her legs caused Samantha to scream in pain, a warm liquid seeming to run down her legs as pain only continued to throb from them. _'W-What happened? A-Am I going to die?'_

"There's people here! I'm going to help them!" A strong voice yelled, the sound of a car being pushed away being heard after that.

_'W-Who is that? Is somebody going to save us?'_ Samantha thought. "W-We need help!" Samantha yelled to the best of her ability, a coughing coming after from the smoke she breathed in.

* * *

It had happened so fast for the man of steel. He had gotten a call that some super villain was attacking the city. Close by to Happy Harbor, Superman sped as fast as he could to the town. Though his speed seemed to not be enough, for the damage to the town was already shown with fire, broken buildings, cars thrown all around, and much more.

It only took a few minutes to stop the villain, but by than the damage was already done. He had to help the people here. It was his duty as a hero to do so. And if he had gotten there faster, he was sure that not as much damage would have happened.

"I'm going to continue helping Happy Harbor. Call if anything serious comes up." Superman called to the Watchtower by comm link. Flying into the sky and helping to blow out the fires did its job, stopping the buildings from burning.

Using his X-Ray vision, he scanned the damaged area to see if anything else was in store. A bomb or anything a threat. What caught his vision though was a small pile of cars. Looking close, he could see the forms of three people, one in particular struggling an trying to get out, the other two not moving.

"There are people trapped in here!" Superman yelled, flying down to the pile of cars and beginning to remove them one by one.

"W-We need help!" A young voice called. Superman could hear it was a young girl, her voice expressing pain from the sound of it. Getting to the last car, Superman ripped the roof off and looked inside.

The two people in the driver and passenger seat, a man and woman were crushed by the front hood, killing them on the spot as he could not hear any heartbeat indicating the were alive. Looking to the back, the young girl he had heard was trying to move, but struggled under the pain.

Checking her, her left arm seemed to be dislocated while her right had been cut by some glass. Her legs were also a mess, one twisted the wrong way and both covered in cuts and severe burns from the fire coming from the car. Some blood ran down her head, most likely a head injury sustained from the impact and her eyes seemed to be closed, though it didn't look as if her eyes were damage in anyway.

"We need medical attention now! I'll take the girl to the hospital." Superman said, grabbing Samantha gently and carried her before flying off to Happy Harbor's hospital.

The whole way there, Samantha kept her eyes closed but lightly touched Superman with her hurt right hand, her hand trembling uncontrollably. Feeling this, Superman lightly grasped Samantha's hand.

"It's okay. I'll get you to safety. Just rest." Superman said, continuing his flying as Samantha nodded slightly, holding onto Superman as the hero continued his flight to the hospital.

* * *

So I hoped you guys liked the first chapter so far. The next chapter is going to be a few days after, where Samantha wakes up and hears what exactly happened and that her parents are dead. She will than move in with Nelson, and than the third chapter will be about getting her magic powers and learning about Kent's real persona and becoming a hero. :D

I will try and update again maybe tonight or tomorrow. Not sure which. Though most likely I will type a bunch of the next chapter tonight and post it either early tomorrow or late tonight. Ooh the choices. :3

If people noticed, yes this Tsuruya is based off the Tsuruya from the Melancholy of Harrumph Suzumiya. I really liked her from the show for her weirdness, so I decided to add her in, but in my own way.

So in the next two chapters you guys are gonna learn about Samantha's magic. If you can guess who or what it is based on, than you could have your own OC featured in one of my chapters. You'll have to wait until chapter two or three to get the clue though. So stay tuned!


	2. And The Bad Times

Hi fanfiction and Young Justice fans. I'm happy to know I've gotten a review already, and am glad to know my story is doing well. Though by the time this chapter is up, I might have a few more reviews, who knows.

I hope I didn't make the first chapter too depressing or sad. Because there's more where that came form in this chapter. XD

But seriously this chapter will be kinda sad, as it deals with Samantha realizing her parents are dead and other things.

So I guess without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I wish I did though.

* * *

_**-June 28**__**th**__** 2007, Happy Harbor Hospital-**_

The sound of a heart monitor was the first thing Samantha had heard. It was unmistakable. She remembered how her mother worked as a nurse at the hospital and would show her around from time to time when she was younger. She was always fascinated by machinery they had and how it all worked. The heart monitor in particular always got the young red head's attention, she wasn't really sure why exactly.

However it was not a good day for her to hear it. The sudden flow of memories that she remembered came back, making the girl toss and turn terribly. Her eyes though till would not open. She was still too afraid of what she would see. Wether it was all a dream or it was real. But still a question was in her mind.

What was going on? Where was she? Where was her parents? All these questions continued to plague her mind until the sound of a door opening got her attention. "W-Who's there? Where am I?"

The sound of footsteps and a cane was heard before she heard the faint sound of the person sitting down. "My name is Kent Nelson. I am an old time friend of your mothers. You are in Happy Harbor Hospital and survived that car crash. That superhero Superman brought you here I think."

"Than you know where my parents are. Where are they? I want to talk to my mom and dad right now." Samantha demanded. She didn't like this. Talking to some stranger she didn't know. Even if the man said he was her mother's friend, she wouldn't believe it until she heard it from her mother. Samantha was a smart girl. She wasn't stupid like the other kids who would blindly believe someone after surviving some car crash. And she wasn't going to let some people just take advantage of her.

A sigh escaped Kent's lips, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, feeling the tension in the room that only he could feel at the moment. "Your mother and father are dead Samantha. I'm sorry kid."

_'My mom and dad are dead?'_ Samantha thought. Why? Why was this happening? Just yesterday they were having fun for her birthday and planning on a new activity to do. She was enjoying cake with her friend Tsuruya. Nothing felt different that day whatsoever.

Clutching the blanket around her tightly, her knuckles began to turn white from the pressure, a gesture that old man Nelson saw well. "I'm surprised by your strength. Even after waking up from that crash yesterday you still have enough strength to put your hands into fists."

"Shut up! This isn't some joke!" Samantha yelled at the old man, her voice cracking a bit as she felt tears running down her face. Her eyes may not have been open, but the tears still kept coming like they were.

Walking over to the child Kent sat down on the bed and rubbed Samantha's back. "I know it isn't kid. Believe me I wish this wasn't happening either. Your mother and father were some of the best friends I ever had. That's why I came to see you. Your mother told me if anything ever happened to the two of them I was to take care of you."

"I barley even know you. I want my mother and father, not you." Samantha answered bitterly to Kent, trying to wipe the tears of her slightly pale face.

Handing Samantha a small handkerchief, Nelson continued. "You may not remember me, but I've met you before. A couple times. I was there when you were born, and I saw you ever year until you turned seven."

"Why? You get tired of saying hi to me?" Samantha asked annoyed.

"No...Let's just say my work had other plans. But that's not the point. You're parents may be gone, but you've still got me to help you. Even if you don't want it." Kent said, patting the girl softly on the head and got up from the bed he was sitting on and walked to the door, his back to Samantha, though she didn't know that.

"You're little retorts would have a lot more meaning if you actually opened your eyes and looked at me though."

Silence only filled the room for a few seconds before Samantha shook her head. "I don't think I can. I heard some doctors. They said something about me hitting my head messed up my vision bafd. I don't want to open them anyways. I'm afraid of what I might see."

"I can understand. With what you went through, that trauma could follow you for the rest of your life. I won't bug you about it, but at some point you'll have to open your eyes and see what's going on around you. Or you'll want to." Kent spoke back before opening the door.

He stopped his steps, turning his head to look back at Samantha. "Get some rest kid. You have a long couple of months ahead of you." With those last words spoken Kent Nelson closed the door, leaving Samantha to her thoughts. The good and the bad ones.

* * *

_**-September 16th 2007, Happy Harbor Grave Site-**_

"We are all gathered here today to mourn the losses of two wonderful people, Mr. and Mrs. Yayoi." The sermon of the pastor was heard by many men and women, but Samantha ignored it. She didn't want to be reminded that her parents died.

After meeting Kent Nelson she had gone through three months of intense physical therapy to help bring her strength back, even if she had much already back. The car crash had brought much damage to her body and most had very slim chances of ever recovering. Her legs damaged by the glass and pressure had caused her legs to become very weak, unable to even keep Samantha on her feet for a mere five seconds before tumbling to the ground.

Her arm strength was back to normal, however the cuts on her arms would heal over a few more weeks. Burns were noticeable on her legs, which just made the pity even worse.

Ever since her discharge from the hospital and staying with Kent Nelson, all she had gotten was pity from people. Sure she was a young girl who had lost her parents, but all of this pity towards her and sorrow was annoying her to her very soul.

"Oh it's so terrible. I can't believe their gone."

"Their poor daughter. I can't believe she's the only one to survive."

"She must be taking this terribly. And those wounds on her are very noticeable. I don't think she'll ever be the same."

_'I hate this. I want to leave.'_ Samantha thought to herself, sitting in her wheelchair near her parents graves. After the funeral, people had began to relax and talk amongst themselves. Samantha on the other hand wanted to be as far away from the other people as much as she could, deciding to stay with her parents.

"You must be Samantha. Everyone was wondering where you were." An older man's voice said from behind her. She had gotten quite good with her hearing. Since she couldn't see much anymore, she was able to pinpoint where exactly people were with her hearing, and if it was a male or female's voice. It may not had been as good as seeing, but it was the best she could do.

"And who are you? Another person to say how terrible this is and how I must be traumatized by this? Because I've heard enough of it already to last me a lifetime." Samantha explained sadly.

"A friend of your father's. I was his boss where he worked. Well I've already said how sad this was, but I won't say anything about you. I know how hard it is to lose parents. Your father and mother were great people. You should be proud to be their daughter." The man said.

"I know. I've always known that. And I would never forget that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sit here alone a bit more. If that's okay with you." Samantha asked to the stranger.

"Of course. I better gt going as well. Your guardian probably wants to know where you are." The man said before starting to walk back.

Hearing him start to leave, Samantha turned her head back to watch him go. "I never got your name mister."

Stopping in his tracks the man looked back at the girl, his eyes staring at the permanently closed ones. "Bruce Wayne. And it was nice to meet you Miss Yayoi."

* * *

_**-September 24**__**th**__** 2007-**_

"You'll take care of everything while I'm gone right? I'm counting on you." Kent said to Samantha.

"No problem. I'll be fine here old man." Samantha said to Kent before she heard the door closed.

Since the funeral and their meeting, Samantha was told everything by Kent Nelson, or Dr. Fate as he was also called. She was surprised. Her guardian was a super hero who worked with people like Superman and Batman. She had asked before how her parents met him, but he never answered the question, saying,

"_**All in due time kid. There's no need to know now. Not until you are ready."**_

"Yeah sure. Until I'm ready. I'm pretty sure with everything I've been through I'm ready. For whatever he has to tell me." Sitting in her wheelchair in the artifact room, only silence was heard and the tapping of her fingers on her wheelchair."I might as well look around...Or feel around. I don't think it'll hurt anyone."

Moving her chair forward and moving her hands to touch the objects, Samantha began to explore the room, though limited wit her use of sight she was still able to find some things. Such as a magic mirror, old suits of armor, really old books, and souvenirs her guardian seemed to collect.

Taking a deep breath Samantha stopped her wheelchair and relaxed her body, not sure on what to do next. "I'm sure there is a place I haven't looked yet."

Moving her wheelchair once more Samantha moved back to the books, feeling around for the many different titles she tried to read, though it didn't do much good for her. Her search for interesting items soon ended when her fingers touched a particular book.

It felt ver heavy for one, the amount of pages in it seemed as if it went past three-hundred. Her fingertips continuing along the book, she could feel dust was very much present on it, coughing a bit when she moved some into the air. A strange feeling of metal was around it. Chains perhaps?

Was the book not to be opened? Was she near something she was not allowed to? Her question was soon answered when a sudden gust of wind from the book burst through the room, causing the young girl to yell in surprise and fall out of her chair.

"W-What's going on?" Samantha asked, trying to push herself up from the ground but had no such luck with her weak arms.

The wind soon began to die down though from what Samantha felt. The book, now levitating in the air slowly landed next to Samantha before the chains binding it unwrapped and tied around the young teens arm.

"Aah! L-Let go of me!" Samantha yelled, desperately trying to pull the chains off her arm. The chains though would not budge, seeming to have a mind of their own. Tightening around her arm more, a large white glow engulfed the room bit by bit, making Samantha move her arms to cover her bandaged eyes.

The glow soon died out, the book no longer moving or seeming as if it had a life of its own. Moving her hand away from her eyes, Samantha was unable to figure out what to do next after the ordeal. Reaching for some sort of ledge to help her up, she grabbed the table corner and lifted herself up onto her feet. She had to keep herself balanced, in case her legs gave out on her any second.

Only the next ten seconds shocked the girl. Her legs did not give out on her. She was still standing perfectly fine. Not sure if this was some sort of trick, she let go of the table corner and waited. She was still standing. Like she had never been hurt by the crash.

_'H-How is this possible? I couldn't even get on my feet for more than five seconds a minute ago!?' _Not sure what to think Samantha had an option in mind._ 'I could always...Open my eyes and find out.'_

But did she want to? She had remembered months before that she never wanted to open her eyes again. The crash, the small of smoke and blood, the pain all over her body still haunted her every night. But than Kent's words rang in her mind.

"I won't bug you about it, but at some point you'll have to open your eyes and see what's going on around you. Or you'll want to."

Moving her arms to the back of her head, Samantha slowly moved the bandages off her face, it by bit until they all came falling off. Her eyes still closed, Samantha looked to the ground, waiting for a few more seconds until slowly opening them.

The light shining through them was the first thing she caught, until her eyes began to adjust to the light and the blurry objects in her vision soon became clearer until finally her blue irises scanned the room to look at the many artifacts she had felt before. Some were the books, others were the suits of armor she had touched. "I can see again. But how-"

Trying to move her feet, the red head stumbled, her foot hitting a book on the ground. Looking to the ground the book she had touched last was there, a large eye staring back at her.

Samantha covered her mouth, holding in a loud scream she wanted to let loose, but decided against it, for all she knew the book would have attacked her or something. It had already wrapped chains around her...

The chains! Looking to her right arm, the restrain marks of chains was definitely there, but they did not hurt at all anymore, however there was strange writing written on her arm using old magic runes. Taking a closer look to her arm, the runes began to translate for her to english.

**Izayoi, Lady of Order**

What was going on here? Why was there writing on her arm? And how could she read these runes like an expert?

"I-I am going to be in so much trouble. I just know it." Samantha said to herself, scared of what she had done, trying to rub the runes off her arm.

"You are in a lot of trouble." Dr. Fate's voice said from behind her, making the girl scream in surprise before looking more carefully to see who was behind her.

"Old man! I...Think I did something I wasn't supposed to. It was an accident I swear! I just touched the book and-"

"You touched that book on the floor?" Dr. Fate asked in a sort of concerned tone, grabbing the book before it shocked his hand, making him drop it back to the ground.

"Y-Yeah...Is that bad?" Samantha asked, trying to move her legs around normally to get a feel to walking.

"It is complicated. I'd like an explanation from you, but later. Right now you need to lie down and rest. It is not every day one gets their sight and ability to walk back." Dr. Fate said, leading Samantha carefully out of the room, closing the artifact room and leaving the strange book on the floor.

* * *

Okay I feel like I made this chapter a little angsty and sad. Maybe I should have thought it through more before typing. Oh well it's done. Now just one more chapter about her past and than it is Young Justice time. I wonder if any of the hints about the book got people to guess what Samantha's powers are based on. Whoever gets it gets an OC featured in a chapter. I could give a hint.

The book and powers in particular are based on powers from a character from a video game series. :3

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was sad. But don't worry. The next chapter is gonna be all about learning to use magic, and what exactly the book is. Stay tuned. Please reed and review if you wish.


End file.
